tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Easter Baskets
Log Title: Easter Baskets Characters: Barbecue, Lifeline, Steel-Brigadier 910, Temera (SG) Location: Off-Duty Lounge – The Pit Date: March 23, 2013 TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Barbecue offers Temera her first Easter basket Pit Off-Duty Lounge Temera lounges on the couch in the off-duty longue. Barbecue comes into the lounge, a cluster of Easter baskets in hand. SG-Temera blinks over as she hears Barbecue come in, raising her eyebrows at the baskets. "Needing help with any of thosse?" Barbecue says, "Eh, no, it's fiahn. Do you celebraht Eastah in yoah woahld? Or was Jesus, lahke, a prahze-fahter or something?" SG-Temera hmms a little bit and shrugs. "I would... honesstly not know. I have never sseen anything of a religiouss nature there... Wass never allowed." Barbecue nods, frowning. "Well, ah, heah, then... your fiust Eastah basket." He comes over, and offers a basket of candy and toys to Temera. SG-Temera blushes at that. "Thank you...." Barbecue says, "No problem. You don't have to be Cathalic ta enjoy it." SG-Temera laughs softly. "Hopefully not. Not ccertain what religion would make of me. Never thought to assk." Barbecue frowns. "Huh. I'd have ta ask the Fathah about that. He thinks for a moment, philosophy not his strong point. "But, ah, I think Jesus would forgive ya for youah sins, so that might be good if youah seeking redemption. SG-Temera hmms and shrugs just slightly at that, smiling. "I would almosst worry about the ansswer..." She hmms at his thought. "Perhapss..." Barbecue nods seriously. "DO you want me to ask Fahthah if he'll talk with you?" He seems to be taking Tem's redemption with all the seriousness possible in a lapsed Catholic. SG-Temera looks to Barbecue, pondering the issue. "I'm... not sure honesstly. Perhapss I will find him mysself..." Barbecue is talking to Temera about religion. =D : SG-Temera isn't evil. Really! Barbecue nods seriously. : Barbecue says, "She isn't! We went on a date, and I came home alive!" : Lifeline blnks. She didn't try and pull your spine out? Barbecue says, "Well, if theah's any way I can help, just let me know." : Barbecue says, "Not even once!" Barbecue is holding a small cluster of Easter baskets. Tem has another. SG-Temera nods just a little at that and smiles. "Thank you..." Lifeline slinks in very quietly, as if not wanting to admit to the world that he, too, needs a break once in a while. Barbecue's focus in on Temera, and he doesn't at first see the Doc slink in. SG-Temera snifs at the air and breathes in through her mouth softly, perking up and looking over towards Lifeline as he walks in, waving. Barbecue smiles uncertainly at Temera, then turns around to see to whom Temera is waving. : Lifeline says, "Kevin (my brother) & I were having a discussion after the movie as to who might play other Joes. He suggested David Duchovny might play a decent Mainframe. It took me a while to figure out who might have a shot at my movie-version Lifeline, but: picture David Tennant, with glasses and an American accent. That comes close." Tasty Barbecue says, "heh. That would be cool." Lifeline blinks as he spots the other Joes. Caught, he's caught with a cup of coffee in his hand! "*Ahem* Oh, hello." Barbecue says, "Ah. Hey, Lifeline." He walks over to a small table, and sets down the baskets SG-Temera smiles to Lifeline. "Hi there..." Barbecue goes through his Easter baskets, and pulls out one that's full of would-be healthy treats instead of candy. "Heah ya ahe, Lifeline! I made up one for you!" "Oh no, what's this? Is it...oh, it's Easter? Already??" Lifeline smiles awkwardly. He completely forgot. What would his Dad think?? "Oh, you didn't have to do that," he waves his free hand in Barbecue's direction. Barbecue brings the basket over the Lifeline. It's full of what a junk-food person considers "healthy snacks." He looks confused. "Of COUAHSE it's Eastah!" SG-Temera laughs very softly, settling onto her couch again and watching. Barbecue says, "What did ya give up for Lent?" He still seems pretty confused by the idea that it could be Easter and someone not know. ...Well, someone from this universe, at least. Temera gets a pass. "Well...thank you for being thoughtful," Lifeline says, touched by the gesture. He peers inside the basket. Carrot sticks. Why do people associate carrot sticks with him? Also, celery. He wonders if any of the OTHER baskets have those, and he decides that they probably don't. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he says, glancing over at Temera briefly, then back to Barbecue. "I gave up religion," he deadpans. "-- Just kidding! That's pastor son humor. Actually? I gave up expresso shots." SG-Temera laughs just a little at the joke, blinking just slightly at what was actually given up. Another thing that's rather foreign to her, after all. Barbecue gathers up the other baskets, all of which contain obvious chocolate bunnies and the like. "I gave up drinkin' at fiahst, but then had ta change it." Barbecue is such a raging stereotype. ;) And has the same last name as his player, so plenty of Irish Catholic family material to draw from. ;) Barbecue says, "I switched it to candy bahs, and I'm so making up for it today!" Barbecue's date with Temera last night demonstrated that 'candy bars' is very specific... Red Vines, Starburst, Big League Chew, and M&Ms were still obviously on the table. Lifeline shakes his head and grins. "It's like trading in one sin for another," he chuckles. SG-Temera laughs a little more at that. "Ssmart... really ssmart..." She just shakes her head slightly. Barbecue shrugs. "I'm suah God undehstan's." "Mm-hmm. I'll see how well you did at the next physical. I'm going to make a notation in your file tonight...under 'weight'." Lifeline's trying to look serious, but his eyes are smiling. (And they're at least part Irish, anyhow.) Barbecue grins gamely. "Oh, I'm suhe if I staht gainin' Sgt. Slaughteh will make me wohk it off." SG-Temera smiles and listens, not saying anything really. Barbecue is standing holding an armload of Easter baskets, talking to Lifeline while Tem listens nearby. Steel-Brigadier 910 comes in, having returned from the Easter Saturday Road Trip with Wild Bill, Mara, Coldshot and others. He was carrying two postal packages under his arm, shaking snow off his jacket. one package had canadian flag tape on it, the other one was pink, sparkly and decorated with stickers. "Yeah, I think you would be put on extra PT for chocolate spare tire-around-your-middle syndrome," Lifeline says, then takes a sip of his coffee. "Nah, I'm not that mean." Barbecue chuckles. "Theay's not a lot else for me to do around heah besides wohk out, so not really a problem." Lifeline glances over as 910 makes his arrival. "Hey, how's it going? You've got your hands full..." Barbecue looks over at the Steel Brigadier and smiles, glad he has packages already, since BBQ didn't make him a basket. SG-Temera glances up as someone else comes in the room, watching the entrance and offering a quiet smile to them. "Yeah. can you get the packages? Its cold outside but hot in here and i'm about to roast." remarks the greenshirt as he finishes shaking snow off, trying not to get it on the packages "These came for me apparently from my sister and little neice. Easter care packages. " Lifeline steps over to assist 910. "That's what's best for this time of year. Any guesses on what they might be?" : Lifeline says, "SG-Temera's over there thinking, (C'mon, slabs of raw meat! Let it be something recently dead!)" Barbecue moves forward in interest as well. : Barbecue LOL : Barbecue spills chocolate on himself and wonders if now he looks like an Easter treat. ;) : Lifeline says, "Heheheh. :)" : Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "A treat or a 'treat'?" Steel-Brigadier 910 hands the packages to Lifeline as he strips his jacket off, sighing and hanging it by the coat rack at the door "That's better. We need a coat check at the motorpool." he jokes "As for the packages... well, my sis usually sends maple syrup lollipops and my neice..." he pauses, and then adds "She's six and loves ponies. And I'm VERY secure in my manlihood. That's all I'll say if I know my little girl." Barbecue chuckles. "Ha ha! Did she send you Mah Little Ponies?" "Sometimes, I'll watch the reruns," Lifeline admits, then adds quickly, "Only if there's NOTHING ELSE ON." Barbecue smirks at Lifeline. "You like old 80s crap? Lame." SG-Temera blinks a little bit at that. "hmm? Why sso defensssive?" Glancing at LIfeline, Steel Brigadier chuckles "I had three older sisters growing up. I always got last choice of what we watched. And I babysat my neice a lot before being shipped here. More like a little sister I never had and would never pick on." he takes the packages back and then blinks, peering at Temera "... Temera? " he asked, uncertainly. : SG-Temera says, "rofl @ lifeline anyhow" "80's isn't old. It's only 30 years ago," Lifeline says. Then he realizes what he said, and he goes back to sipping his coffee, blushing. Temera's lisp gives him some pause. He hasn't heard that in quite some time. Maybe not since the 80's! : SG-Temera says, "SG-Tem wouldn't know, but normal one would perk up immediately and mention the evil hordes of bronies ^_^" Steel-Brigadier 910 of course, starts to open the package from his neice first, carefully breaking the tape without wrecking the paper and stuff. The box inside was a kids' Barbie shoebox with 'To Uncle Mikey' on the lid in sparkly red marker and he grins widely. : Lifeline is adding meta stuff to pad my pose. I just noticed I was doing that. : Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "its ok. :)" : Barbecue says, "Why do you think I'm mocking '80s crap'? Metahumor. =D" : SG-Temera says, "hehehe" : SG-Temera says, "being meta is not always a bad thing ^_^" : Lifeline says, "OK. :)" SG-Temera listens quietly to the others, smiling just a little bit. "Thirty yearss ago iss... a bit before my time." She nods. Joe Temera says, "Happy Easter to everyone back at base!" Barbecue . o 0 ( Befoah heh time? Jesus - I'm old! ) Lifeline arches a brow as 910 pulls a box out. "Uncle Mikey gets all the best stuff." Steel-Brigadier 910 nods at Temera again, and looks at Barbeque questioningly "I assume you dont have any sisters then? Or were you oldest and in charge? " he asked as he pulls the lid off. "ooh, cookies! Nothing like cookies made by a six year old with little knowledge of health codes." he then grins at Lifeline "Uncle Mikey is the most awesome person in the family! Better than Grandma!" :GAME: Lifeline PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Joe Temera says, "Any incidents on base involving easter eggs, yet?" Joe Lifeline says, "...Temera?" Joe Lifeline says, "I have a question for you..." Steel-Brigadier 910 blinks at the radio and looks up, then at Lifeline, then at Temera in front of them. He suddenly looked quite confused, and a little wary. Joe Lifeline says, "Where are you?" Joe Temera says, "Hi from Syria. And if the other me is still there, keep close watch." Lifeline sips his coffee, then rubs the bridge of his nose. Joe Lifeline says, "Oh, we're watching really close. Believe me." Joe Temera says, "Or is she still not being a problem yet?" Lifeline glances over from 910, to Barbecue, looking stressed. Joe Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "No problem that I can see..." SG-Temera blinks at Lifeline. "Iss... ssomething wrong?" Steel-Brigadier 910 looks at Lifeline back, raising an eyebrow, then looks at Temera "I think we just thought that you were your other-self ma'am." Joe Lifeline says, "Is she supposed to be in the base?" Barbecue says, "Oh, no, this is the OTHAH Temera. Sorry - I thought you knew." Joe lil Wisp says, "Dusty found her, and she came back willingly. The reports are on file about it. She hasn't caused a problem yet. If she does, well... she's supposed to be under guard, so assuming they haven't gone for a potty break, it should be okay." Barbecue says, "Yeah... Dusty brought heh back." SG-Temera nods just a little at that and sighs softly, looking down. Joe Lifeline says, "Alright." Barbecue points to other Steel-Brigadiers lurking in the back of the room, keeping eyes on Temera. They wave, especially to 910. Steel-Brigadier 910 opens up the cookie container and waves to his greenshirt brothers, offering the cookies to Barbeque and Tamara, although knowing LIfeline's disinclination doesnt offer one to him. "Let's see what other girly things my neice sent me I guess eh? Get the teasing over with." he grinned at Barbeque "Although if I get temporary tatoos we ARE sharing them." "I probably should know it, but crossing half a world's time zones in a few days makes me a little amnesia-prone, sometimes," Lifeline admits. He's only recently returned from the Middle East, and he thought he'd caught up on briefs on the plane. (Early-onset Alzheimer's,) he nags the hypochondriac inside of him. "Sorry for being weird. Let's see what else is in those care packages." Barbecue says, "What kind of tattoos?" SG-Temera smiles just a little and blinks slightly, just listening for now again, not sure what to say. : Lifeline puts off reading reports intentionally, just to make Ed a little more human. When he's really into his work, he tends to forget there's other things outside of the infimary, or the mission at hand :) Steel-Brigadier 910 grins at Barbeque "Close your eyes. When I'm done applying it you can find out." he joked as he dumpd them out into his hand "Arent all bad. Looks like a mixed bunch. There's ponies, rainbows, stars... this one's red, white and blue. nice and patriotic. Where she got this St Johns' Cross I dont know. There's also a card in here too." he notes, pulling out a hand drawn card. Then he sighs, looking almost sad. "You know at times I wonder if she is actually my daughter, if that wasn't so horribly wrong." Barbecue raises his ginger eyebrows. "Well, did ya date her mom?" He sounds like changed to the word 'date' mid-sentence. Lifeline sips his coffee. "You didn't just ask that," he says, more a statement of disbelief to Barbecue than an offhanded remark. SG-Temera blinks at the change of term, raising her eyebrows and shaking her head. Steel-Brigadier 910 guffaws a little bit, and shakes his head "We're from the South, but not THAT far south." he quips back simply. "We're just a lot alike, Cassie and me." he hands Barbeque a Pinky Pie sticker, and lifeline a sticker of the nurse-pony. "Do you want one, Temera? " Barbecue says, "Oh." He looks at Lifeline. "It could have been his brotheh an' sisteh-in-law, right?" SG-Temera uhms... "No thank you..." She blinks at the pinky pie stickers. Lifeline places his sticker on his emergency pack, thinking that the next poor soul who sees it will probably think they're hallucinating, but it will give them something else to think about other than impalement or loss of limbs. Barbecue says, "Any Red Sox stickahs in theh? What's th' red whaht and blue one?" Steel-Brigadier 910 hrms and shakes them about "No. There's one of Tiger Lily from Disneys' Peter Pan though. IS that close enough? and its a Star. Probably left over from July Fourth." he asked, handing it to Barbeque, then oos as he gets to the biggest thing in the box, which was filled with an assortment of little toys and girl things "... the entire Season 2 of Friendship is Magic. I think we have our 'late sunday nights with nothign to do but drink' for the next few weeks." "Um...*coughs* I have a LOT of work to do," Lifeline says in the most polite tone he can muster. SG-Temera blinks a little bit at that, laughing softly at Lifeline's response to it, though. Steel-Brigadier 910 awws and grins "Come on. this stuff is classic. They even have a little "what I learned about friendship and stuff! ' at the end of each episode. Its EDUCATIONAL." Barbecue accepts the star, peeling off the back and sticking it on his forehead. Steel-Brigadier 910 grins "Now you have a targetting point." he notes, and slaps a Rainbow Dash cloud-and-lightning-bolt tattoo on his bicep, flexing it a few times "Oo ra." "You are all unique and special snowflakes," Lifeline says in a tone that sounds like he feels otherwise. < SG-Temera just blinks and giggles at Lifeline. Steel-Brigadier 910 closes up the care package then to keep the rest of the gifts for himself, and opens the one from his canadian sister "She's actually more of a half sister - mom remarried and then had her. And I was right - Maple syrup sweets. " he notes and pulls out a Happy Easter card, and a family picture with a grin "Seems I'm going to have another neice or nephew to spoil as well. I feel almost left out, but at least there's no pressure for grandchildren from me right? " Steel-Brigadier 910 says, "What about you Barbeque? Any family that gives you weird gifts?"" Barbecue says, "My ma tries to give me some crazy gifts. She tried to give me some sorta phone booth from some British show -- I said, what am I gonna do with that?" "The British still use pay phones?" Lifeline asks, seeming surprised. "I'll have to tell Dial-Tone about that one." Barbecue shrugs his shoulders. Parents... what can you do? "I guess so. It was a wiehd present. I told her no." Steel-Brigadier 910 states "I think I know that show. Its a time machine that LOOKS like a police box. Not quite a pay phone. Its kind of like a pay phoen just for cops, before cell phones and all that. If you had to call in to base and everything you went to one of these and called. I think there was a public phone on it for emergencies too though." Barbecue frowns. "The Brits ahe weihd. One yeah I DID get nice sheets while my sistah got silveh polish... and my sistah doesn't own any silvah." SG-Temera just... blinks at that. "Hmm... I may have flipped passt that show oncce, while looking for ssomething to watch. Looked ssilly." "Mike, you shouldn't watch so much TV. That's being too sedentary," Lifeline chides. Steel-Brigadier 910 shrugs at Barbeque "We had them in america too, only we just had a phone on a telephone pole. " he notes "Why did ou get her THAT if she had no silver?" He then grins at LIfeline "Hey, I only watched it when babysitting, and every now and then nowadays. Too busy protecting the Planet, defending freedom and all that jazz to do more than once a week and every now and then." Barbecue looks around. "Mike?" he asks, somehow not grasping from context who Lifeline means. He ohs once 910 speaks. Steel-Brigadier 910 waves at Barbeque "hi! I'm Uncle Mikey, also known as Steel Brigadier 910!" he grinned Barbecue says, "Oh, yeah. That makes sense." "Nice ta meetcha, Mikey. My pahents called me Gabriel. Like the angel." Barbecue smiles at the irony. Steel-Brigadier 910 chuckles "I'm Michael officially. The Archangel. For once I outrank you." he jokes. He collects his packages then, leaving a few cookies and lolis on a plate for others to take "I'm going to go put this away before they all get eaten by the Pilots or something, and my jacket. Be back in a few okay?" SG-Temera blinks a little bit at that, smiling. "Alright. Don't leave anything in here that you wouldn't want to disappear," Lifeline says. "Things left in here tend to vanish." "Hey sweet." he drops a bunch of the tattoos and stickers on the table next to the treat plate before the Greenshirt dissapeared. "Candy..." Lifeline mutters quietly to himself. The scourge and the plague of the entire base. Little chocolate bunnies and those damned Peeps. Barbecue chuckles at being outranked by 910, and eyes and candy and tatoos. He opens one of the Easter baskets and pulls out a box of Peeps. "Who wants to watch a joust?" SG-Temera blinks a little. "Er... a jousst? With thosse?" Lifeline hms? He glances over at Barbecue. "Wait, are you going to have them 'joust' in the microwave?" He looks momentarily interested. Barbecue grins. "Of course!" He walks over to the mini-kitchen and digs in the cabinets and drawers until he produces a plate and a box of toothpicks. Barbecue looks back at Temera. "This is what we do for fun in ouh univehse... instead of eating people." "...Okay, I might have to see this." Lifeline follows Barbecue into the kitchenette. "I'll pass on the eating, but it's kind of fun to watch them getting nuked." He hates to admit it, but the sugary peeps do neat things in the microwave, and it's the most violent thing he enjoys. SG-Temera makes a face. "Prissoner disspossal iss not 'fun'." she shrugs. "But they did not feed me much otherwisse unlesss it had been ssome time." She blinks at the plate and toothpicks, coming over to watch. Barbecue places the Peeps facing each other, and sticks a toothpick in each as if they were holding a lance. "Now," he says to Temera. "Watch this!" He puts the plate of Peeps in the microwave, and turns the crank on the old microwave to start the Peeps cooking... and swelling... "This just might be the best part of Easter," Lifeline deadpans. "Well. Other than the obvious, of course." Barbecue looks at Lifeline. "The candy?" "Specifically, the peeps in the microwave," Lifeline clarifies. Barbecue grins, and nods, as the Peeps start to swell and contort. "Anyone want to lay bets on the winneh?" "Well, if I were a betting man -- which I'm not, I assure you," Lifeline ponders, "I'd have to say the one on the right looks like he's got staying power." : Lifeline says, "Taken out of context, that sounds very naughty X)" : Barbecue LOL SG-Temera laughs a little bit at that, raising her eyebrows and watching that. "Hmmmm...." She laughs. "I would take the one on the left, actually. It looks like it has sstaying power, but presssure buildup without expanssion... will not that causse explosion ssooner?" Barbecue nods, watching. The Peep on the left starts expanding more rapidly than the one on the right, but suddenly the right one exploded into expansion, growing larger than the right. : SG-Temera says, "yes, it does sound very naughty. lol" : Lifeline says, "Yours made it worse XD" : SG-Temera takes a bow, thanks The microwave beeps, and Barbecue takes the Peeps out. Both toothpicks wound up piercing the other due to the expansion, but the left one looks deflated and more melted than the other. "I believe we have a winneh!" "Amazing, how that never gets old," Lifeline admits. "I used to do that to all my Peeps. I wouldn't actually eat any of them, just microwave them." Barbecue chuckles. "You're missing the second-best part!" SG-Temera looks at the cooked and uncooked peeps, breathing in slowly trying to smell it, and shivering. "Ssmell grosss. Wouldn't want to eat anyway..." Barbecue picks up a gooey half-melted Peep, and maneuvers it into his mouth. He offers the plate to Temera. "Wont wom?" he asks with his mouth full of hot Peep goo. He aws at Temera's assessment. "Spoil sports," he grumbles, then shrugs. "Mohe Peep for me!" SG-Temera laughs a little at that and shrugs. "SSorry." "I guess I could never get over the, uh...appearence, post-nuke," Lifeline admits sheepishly. Barbecue grins around the marshmallow horror. "What?" he asks near-indecipherably. "It didn't look like /food/," Lifeline explains, dangerously close to the tipping point on his nutritional lecture mode. Barbecue says, "Uh, it's got, uh... impohtant... carbohydrates..." He flounders... "Nothing you can say can possibly convince me that peeps have any nutritional value whatsoever," Lifeline says. "This is what's called 'empty calories'. Processed in a Chinese factory, sprayed with chemical dyes, and resold for thousands of times their value, they rot teeth and gum up internal organs and kill us slowly -- do you understand??" Barbecue frowns. "Then why ahe they so yummy?" : Lifeline says, "LOL" : Barbecue says, "I feel like BBQ has gotten dimmer since I'm played him last =D" "They're 'yummy' because there are dangerous chemicals in them that fool your taste buds into *thinking* they're yummy. But they're NOT yummy, they're just...gross," Lifeline explains. "Okay, look. If COBRA came out with a candy, *this* is the kind of candy they would make. It's subversive. It does bad things to you. But it's good, so you don't think about these things. That's what they count on: for you to eat more of them." : Lifeline says, "It's the 'Homer Syndrome' TV trope?" : Barbecue says, "Ha! Maybe..." : Barbecue says, "Too much candy and beer. ;)" : Lifeline says, "I don't know what that trope is actually called, but I've seen it in action :)" Barbecue hms... "Cobra makes Peeps?" Lifeline says, "Well, I'll be honest: I don't know that for *sure*. However, if COBRA *did* make a candy, it would most certainly be a peep." Barbecue grins. "They'd probably be little mahshmallow snakes instead of chicks and bunnies." Lifeline's cellphone begins ringing. "Uh oh. That one's the important one. Be back when I can," he says, dashing out of the room to take the call. Barbecue looks back at Temera as soon as Lifeline is gone. "Want to see what else is in your basket?" SG-Temera blinks softly and look sat it, being very careful about it. "Okay..." It's full of candy and cheap knock-off Transformers toys. =D SG-Temera laughs at the toys, raising her eyebrows, and sharing any candy opened. "People can't get enough of the giant robotss, hmm?" Barbecue shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. I think they'he ovehrated, to be honest, but the toys are cool. For 80s crap." He grins. S G-Temera laughs and shrugs slightly. "Well, they sseem interessting, when watching them, anyway." She shrugs. "But yess... the toys are very interesting." She tries to transform one to see if she can figure out which it is. Barbecue leans over to point and show her. "No, no... like this..." :GAME: Barbecue PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Average difficulty. : SG-Temera says, "she was trying to figure out who it was, figure transforms aren't THAt hard lol" : Barbecue NODNODS. "BBQ is mansplaining. ;) : SG-Temera says, "lol" SG-Temera rolls her eyes. "I think I know that part. Wass wondering which it wass..." Barbecue says, "Oh. Ah... one of the Aerialbots? Maybe?" He fails his Transformers intel. SG-Temera laughs just a little and tries to see about transforming more, and if there are spare parts, which they are. :GAME: SG-Temera PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Barbecue watches now. Girls who play with toys... huh huh... cool. SG-Temera smiles a little and tries to figure it all out, and see how far together it'll go if it's a combiner. Barbecue says, "Oh! They go togetheh?" He seems fascinated. Obviously he bought these toys for people without actually opening and playing with them. SG-Temera laughs a little at that. "Seems that way." she looks at the box to see how, exactly, to get them set up. Barbecue cranes to look at the toys, the distraction making him finally relax around Temera. SG-Temera keeps assembling once she sees the box, looking interestedly at it. Barbecue sits next to Temera, Peeps forgotten. SG-Temera settles in, not being bothered by Barbecue sitting there, as she finishes and sits back. She glances to him then. "hm?" Barbecue says, "Neat. I didn't know they combined like that." He smiles at Temera. Barbecue notices suddenly how close they're sitting together, but unlike at the movies the night before, he doesn't seem as bothered by it. SG-Temera smiles and shrugs slightly, relaxing and looking over a little. "Pretty quiet tonight..." Barbecue nods. "Well, it is Eastah. Maybe Cobra is taking time off to be with their families." SG-Temera shakes her head at that slightly. "That... would ssurprisse me, honesstly." Barbecue shrugs. "I'm suhe even Cobra have families." SG-Temera hmms and shrugs a little. "Perhapsss..." She shrugs. "I would not know. Ass... unpleasant ass they ssound from lisstening to thosse chatting in the basse here, I would wonder if they care." Barbecue nods. "I guess you neveh knew youh family?" he asks quietly. SG-Temera sighs and shakes her head. "I wasss... a little too wild when I wass little and knew nothing." She looks down a little bit and sighs. "I don't even remember mosst of it. All I am sure of iss that any immediate family iss dead." Barbecue says, "I'm ... sorry to heah it." He pauses a moment before adding, "Maybe we can be youh new family." SG-Temera hmms a little at that and smiles. "It might be nicce... I... rather wonder what the other me will ssay, though. Doess she not work here?" Barbecue hms, considering that as if for the first time. "Well, yeah... you think she'd have a problem with it?" He frowns distractedly. "What's mirror-world me like?" SG-Temera cringes just a little at that. "I'm not sure if she would or not..." She shakes her head. "I... have sseen little of it, but... much iss different. I ssee faccess here that are familiar yet not. That I remember from home ass horrible people, who here aren't." She shrugs slightly. "But then, their version of thiss organizzation is the dark arm of what iss effectively a military dictatorship." Barbecue nods. "Well, with luck, evehything will be OK. If not... maybe you could stay at my apahtment, as long as my mahm didn't find out." SG-Temera nods a little bit. "Hopefully sso." She looks down. "I will likely not be able to sstay here entirely, however. Being kept ass a pet, under thosse people, meant I wass not allowed bassic thingss. Can learn to talk better quick enough, but doess not leave me knowing much more than what I've overheard. They did not want me knowing enough to dissagree with them." Barbecue says, "Well, we can teach ya -- Lifeline's really smaht. I'm suhe he can fill ya in. And ya got TV!" He stands, and stretches. "But, for now, I gotta drop off th' rest of these baskets and get some shut eye. You gonna be Ok tonight?" SG-Temera nods a little at that and smiles. "Well, I sstill need formal education likely... And yess. I will likely stay watching it. Ssleep well. I will be fine." Barbecue gives Tem a tired smile, and heads off to drop off baskets and go to bed.